


Midnight Kessel Run

by recurvehawk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, this is fluff or something idk its for my bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recurvehawk/pseuds/recurvehawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Poe has a nightmare, Luke appears and Rey is a sweet ball of sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kessel Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrisien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrisien/gifts).



Sometime after Finn wakes up from hospital and Rey returns from the island, finding Luke, and bringing him back, Poe invites the two to his room, and the trio make themselves at home. They occupy the daylight hours with card games and thumb wars and meaningless children's board games that they all missed out on.

When they finally sleep, Poe is warm against the left side of his body, an arm wrapped around Finn's waist, soft snores causing vibrations against his collarbone, and Rey's breathing is so soft on his right cheek, a constant reminder that she will stay, at least a while. The covers are pulled up to his chest, and although he is comforted by his companions, Finn doesn't think he deserves them, but he changes his mind quickly.

Flat on his back, Finn stares at the ceiling, breathing in and out at a pace that matches Rey. He doesn't dare move for fear of waking his two friends so he lays static on the bed. His eyelids flutter and the stream of doubt floats from his mind as he falls asleep.

A strangled cry and a clammy hand gripping his shoulder isn't something that Finn wanted to wake up to, but he's too panicked to care. Poe is half screaming into the mattress, body at a contorted angle, his eyes hidden by his tousled hair, and fingers all but digging into Finns shoulder.

'Poe, what's wrong?' Finn calls, shifting to sit up in the bed. He wrestles Poe's hand off his shoulder, turning a little to face the older man. Poe's eyes were bloodshot, with bruising bags under his eyes. His face was pale, as white as a sheet and covered in a fine layer of sweat. In his nightmarish state, Poe had not heard Finn, and had only just managed to calm his errant, laboured breathing into something that sounded more normal. 

'Poe.' an echoing sound follows as Finn tries to call for him again.

Finn touches a hand to Poe's waist, warm hands hoping to calm the bundle of nerves that lay under his skin. Poe recoils, and in what may be his least prideful moment, falls off the bed with a soft thud.

'Oww.' Poe groans, struggling to pull himself into a respectable mound on the floor. 

Rey stirs at the noise, hair unkempt and falling just down to her shoulders. A small yawn is followed by 'Umm, what's happening?' She asks, curiously peeking out from behind Finn.

'Poe had a nightmare.' Finn answers stony faced, looking at Poe sprawled out on the carpet.

A soft chuckle, and Rey crawls over Finn, to Poe's side of the bed. She pulls the tangled blankets off of the floor and back onto the mattress and extends a hand to Poe. Poe takes it, palms sweaty. 

'Sorry for...' Poe chokes out, and rubs his neck. Clearing his throat. 'The... Waking you up?' He shrugs, still holding onto Rey. Rey hauls him onto the bed with a tinkling laugh. 

Finn grabs Poe, and pulls him into a soft hug. 'You don't need to be sorry, it's alright. You wanna talk about it?' Finn almost whispers. Poe shakes his head.

'Let's get hot chocolates!' Rey suggests, kneeling on the bed, facing the boys with a sunny expression.

'Why?' Finn and Poe drawl in unison.

'Because!' Rey replies, a smile plastered on her face.

‘I’m already up, I guess.’ Poe mumbles, so they all slowly walk towards the mess hall’s kitchen.

As they approach the kitchen area, the trio hears a faint shuffling sound coming from the enclosed kitchenette. Rey balls her hands up into fists, and knocks on the door.  
A couple seconds later, they hear soft footsteps, and Luke Skywalker opens the door.

Rey smiles, and gives him a warm hug. 

‘Uncle Luke! What are you doing up?’ Rey chastises, smiling at the old man with the haphazard bed head.

‘I should be asking you that, Rey.’ Luke mumbles back, and sensing the groups intent, turns on the kettle.

Finn and Poe stand awkwardly in the doorway of the little kitchen room, while Luke makes their hot chocolates. Rey stands there, watching Luke intensively, learning every step in the set of hot chocolate making. Poe feels Finn’s hand snake into his, and he shivers at the contact. The two boys look at each other with sideward glances, and a blush rises on their cheeks. Finn turns, and presses the softest kiss to Poe’s lips, their skin barely touching. Poe’s stubble lightly scratches Finn, and he pulls away, laughing.

Luke interrupts their first love mushiness, and nudges Poe with his elbow, extending a hand holding a mug of hot chocolate for him to take. The moment was ruined, but he gladly took the mug from Luke, hands warming instantly and easing the last wisps of the nightmare from his mind. Luke mumbles an apology about how he’s sorry, but needs to go to bed, and wanders out of the mess hall. 

Rey hands Finn a warm mug as well, and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. Poe laughs softly, a small gurgle into his mug as Finn’s face turns progressively redder.

‘Rey, you ever had a marshmallow?’ Poe asks quickly, slipping his arm around her shoulder.

‘No’ she responds, a glimmer in her eye. ‘Show me the marshmallows!’ 

‘Gladly!’ Poe exclaims, grinning at her, and Finn is left to smile at the two people he loves most in the world, throwing marshmallows at each other in their pyjamas.


End file.
